Werewolves do not cry
by Wolfmilk
Summary: A Dark!fic.  Voldemort has taken over the world and Severus owns Remus as his familiar as a werewolf. Rated M for dark themes. A response to Blackwolf-20's challenge.


**Werewolves do not cry.**

**A response to Blackwolf-20's challenge (fanfiction .net/topic/44309/58783468/1). This isn't the type of fanfiction which I would normally write but I really wanted to explore the Dark side of Harry Potter. **

**Warning: As mentioned before, this fic has Dark themes. Don't like, don't read. **

**Summary: A Dark!fic. Voldemort has taken over the world and Severus owns Remus as his familiar as a werewolf. Rated M for dark themes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>So the Dark Lord has triumphed. Purebloods everywhere are rejoicing in Potter's defeat and it was a time of celebration. Now wizards and witches alike are coming out of hiding from muggles and are displaying what the true power of magic was to the filthy beasts. Death Eaters are now treated like royals and the Dark Lord himself is worshipped as a deity. It was a time for peace and muggles have been taught their place in society.<p>

Severus Snape mulled over the recent turn of events as he sipped a cup of coffee. He now lived a solitary life in a mansion on a secluded coast of Britain. The mansion was built at the top of a hill which overlooked a valley which contained a small muggle town. Severus had wanted this particular town to be spared so that he could have his fun every now and then, tormenting the magic-less creatures.

The Potions Master ate a simple breakfast of toast and jam using expensive silverware over a small silver table, no more than a metre wide. In the room, which he sat in, silver decorations hung all over the walls, framing the windows and doors, making the room illuminate with an eerie grey glow.

With a perfectly calm demeanour, Severus set his silverware down and called for his familiar.

"Lupin!" He ordered coldly towards a door to his far right.

Blood traitors have been hunted down by death eaters and most have been eradicated from the face of earth but a few pureblood ones, such as the Weasleys, had been spared, and they had either become slaves, converted to thinking like a Death Eater, or forced to perform other gruesome activities. Remus Lupin, who had a high blood status, had been spared but forced to become Severus's familiar. A Static Curse had been placed on Lupin when he was in werewolf form, so that he would stay in that form forever unless that curse was lifted. A Wolfbane concoction had been injected into the werewolf's blood system so that the man could keep his mind.

A hideous form emerged from the shadows warily and crawled towards Severus on all fours. Sighing, Severus bent down towards the creature and placed a hand under its chin forcing it to look up into Severus' obsidian eyes.

"You didn't need to be like this, you know, Moony," Severus whispered with a cold gentleness. The werewolf returned his master's gaze with murky yellow eyes full of emotions of anger, sadness and pain.

"Stand up, so I don't have to bend over to look at you," Severus ordered, abruptly changing his tone. Reluctantly, the werewolf backed away to give himself some more space and lifted his front paws up so that he stood on his hind legs. There was no doubt that Remus was ugly – he looked as if someone had perverted the idea of a wolf and decided to mash it together to look more humanoid. The snout was more rounded and flat against the face and triangular ears protruded from the sides. Remus bore no clothes and ribs were clearly seen protruding out from the thin flesh of the animal. His paws were elongated and curved, claws resembling knives. From the werewolf's back, there hung a small grey tufted tail, which flicked about nervously.

"You could have joined me and the Dark Lord and rule over muggles. You wouldn't have had to be part of the losing side. Tell me, what possessed you to betray the other werewolves and become Light?" Severus demanded, using the same tone he had used to discipline students back when he was still teaching at Hogwarts.

Remus stared at Severus sadly. A low growl emerged from his throat as he tried to communicate with the man. But werewolves did not possess the right vocal cords to produce speech. He blinked at Severus helplessly with watery eyes.

Sighing once more, Severus rose from his chair and took hold of a long silver chain attached to the werewolf's neck. Obviously the amount of silver in the room was making the werewolf uneasy. Silently, the greasy-haired man led Remus away to the back door of the mansion and brought him over to an herb garden which grew ingredients needed for Severus' potions which he made in his leisure.

In contrary to tidy muggle gardens, Severus' garden grew in wild untamed manner and it resembled a small forest. Loosen his grip on the chain, Severus drew Remus closer to him and slipped the rusty chain off the canine's head. Tossing it away, the Potions Master took hold of the hand-like paw and gazed intensely into Remus' confused eyes.

"If only Potter and Black could see what the former Marauder has become," Severus murmured, partly to himself, party to his familiar. "They would not be so proud of what they had done to me in their school years."

"Yes, Lupin, I'm talking about the torment and bullying which Potter and Black gave me. They made my life a living hell. They tore my one and only love from me," Severus' eyes grew misty with old pain.

"Maybe it never occurred to them, but one of the reasons why I became part of the Dark forces was because of their bullying. I needed a place where I could be safe in. And what better place to be in than by the Dark Lord's very side?"

"It became my sole ambition to go against everything which Potter and Black believed in. It slowly changed from an ambition to an obsession and from an obsession to a lifelong goal. Now that goal is fulfilled. The Dark Lord is reigning over the whole world and my purpose is over. I have all the things which I could ever want: fame, glory, fortune, but I'm not satisfied. I'm without a goal and purpose. And thus lost and confused."

"If there's one thing which I regret, it is that I wasn't the one to kill Potter or Black myself." Severus' added, his expression turning dark and sinister.

That was when golden tears started falling from Remus' eyes. His paws tightened in Severus' hands as he felt at same pain which the Death Eater felt, but in a different form. But it was pain nonetheless. Tears spilled down his face and trailed down his muzzle, finally dripping at the end. Severus looked at the werewolf with a mixture of awe and pity, his own pain momentarily forgotten. He had never seen a wolf cry before, let alone a werewolf.

_Werewolves do not cry_, he thought. At first, it was just a passing thought._ Werewolves do not cry._ But Severus couldn't shake the words out of his head._ Werewolves do not cry._ Then, the words started to have meaning.

Suddenly, Severus knew what he must do. As if in a trance, he brought his hands away from the werewolf, produced his ebony wand from his sleeve and lifted it high into the air.

"_Static tollere_."

A warm glow emerged from the werewolf and grew larger and larger until it engulfed the werewolf. Remus howled in pain and shock, flinging his paws in a vain attempt to stop the pain. In a brilliant flash of golden light, where the werewolf once stood was a sandy-haired man, hunched over. He blinked. Once. Twice. Slowly, Remus began to register what had happened. He lifted his paws – no hands – and stared at them as if they were the most valuable things in the world. A sole tear trickled down his face and Severus caught it in a pale slender hand.

"Thank you," was all Remus said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Woot! Finished Blackwolf-20's challenge!**

"**Static tollere" translates in Latin to "Static remove". **

**In case you don't realise what has happened in the end, the curse which makes Remus stuck in werewolf form is cancelled by Severus. What happens next lives only in your imagination.**

**Please review! I really want to get your opinion and feedback. It would mean a lot to me to have your review.**


End file.
